Thorns
by TermsofFanService
Summary: A seed is planted, and soon grows into a bud. As months become years, the bud is surrounded by overwhelming events that deter its growth process, waning its love. But at one special time, this bud will soon realize its thorns. Set in 4 Arcs. [Sheelos]
1. A Cheesy Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia…period.

This work of fiction is in conjunction with the fic called Thorns, in which this fic follows Sheelos, while Thorns follows the pairing, Gesea.

Please enjoy!

**Rose**

**Arc 1: The Message**

**Chapter 1**

With the newly reconnected worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, Sheena had decided it's time for what she wished for Mizuho's future to come true, and that was to relocate it to the Sylvarant part of the world.

There were many things that she had to take care of before moving, including taking a well rested sleep from a full day of paperwork, research from the Mizuho Intelligence Network as to figure out the specific details as to where they should move.

"Sheena…" a whisper came from inside Sheena's room, "Sheena…" again the voice tried to wake Sheena up from her slumber, "Gah! This is pointless…Why'd Verius had to put me up with this? I mean I'm not complaining about being free and all, but…" the female voice was cut off as she realized a movement from Sheena.

However, as she hoped her to wake up, she only moved to the other side, "Okay, let's try this again…Sheena…" this time she placed her mouth near Sheena's ears and whispered quite loudly.

"Mmm…mmm…"

"Damn, still no luck…" exclaimed the female, but not as loud to wake anyone else, "Wait! I got it!" She cried as she closed her eyes and went into a sort of meditating state.

Seconds later, the female's body began to light up as colors shifted from the bright and light shades of autumn leaves. Then the body slowly levitated from where it was sitting, still maintaining its shape, the ghost-like figure stopped and floated in a fixed position. But only for a short amount of time as it whisked around the room, until it flew right into Sheena's body.

Immediately, Sheena's body began shaking violently, and right when her eyes popped open with shock, the female body flew back out and sat herself upright facing the gasping Sheena who was trying to catch her breath. Sheena's hand clutched her heart, slowly got her head up and saw a human figure sitting with an anxious face looking back at her.

"Ah!" Sheena screamed, quickly backing away with fright, "Who…wh-who the hell are you?" She pointed with a trembling finger.

"Stay calm Sheena," As the female said this she could sense Sheena's wondering of how she knew her name so she told her before she could ask, "I am a messenger of Verius, or to make more sense, Verius took a part of his spirit and split it, thus creating me, and sending me to inform you of something important." She stopped waiting for Sheena to make any sign of understanding.

"So, then you are like what we saw in the Shadow Temple then?" Sheena asked to support her understandings.

"Correct. All Summon Spirits have a control over their own spiritual body, you do remember that Summon Spirits don't have a definite shape, size and form, the way we look right now is only temporary and we have the ability to change our outer appearance?" Sheena replied by saying that she understood, and soon asked what the message was, "As you know Sheena, you have formed a pact with all the Summon Spirits, except for one, however it is true that the last visit you had with Verius told you that you had formed one with him, but that pact that you formed doesn't allow you to summon him, for it wasn't an official pact. Since Verius used to be your close friend, Corrine, he decided that he wanted to be able to be with you again like before…however there's a catch. In order for you to form a pact with Verius, you must find your true love, there's no time limit, and there's no other rules."

Sheena expected the female to disappear or at least go back, but she sat there and fortunately for her, that was good, because Sheena was really confused now, not because of what she told her, but because of her emotions. Emotions wasn't something a Summon Spirit was going to tell her, especially one that was the one that tested her, so instead she asked the one thing that she could think of.

"I must find my true love huh? What if I don't find him, or what if I find the wrong one?" Sheena asked with an unsure tone.

"…" The female spirit took bit of time to understand Sheena's question, "there's no 'not being able to find your true love', unless if you mean giving up, and if that happens or if you find the wrong one, then no pact is formed."

_That's it?_ Sheena questioned in her mind, she had thought it was going to be a huge punishment or something, but soon realized that it was pointless to punish me anyway, no one would gain anything, and besides Corrine was her friend. As much as she didn't really pay much attention to her pact with Verius before, and care about it, and even if she still feels the same, there was something that told her that this was a situation that she had wished to solve her entire life.

Soon after, Sheena told the spirit that she understood and agreed to do what was asked of her, the spirit disappeared after performing a small and quick light show. Outside Sheena could hear the crickets chirp and aside from that noise, it was so silent that she could almost hear it, as she lay on her bed not caring about what covered her, or anything except for what Verius told her.

After a long time of confused and dazed thinking, Sheena just wished the answer could hit her on the face. As night soon surrounded her eyes and blackness entered her brain, thoughts of the people she had met and possible candidates soon drifted away, just as she drifted away into a sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A new day had approached and Orochi, Igaguri, Tiga was getting ready to continue their preparations, and some of the townsfolk who were either volunteers or workers who were setting up transportation devices with the help of some of the technology from the Tower of Salvation and the Renegades.

Sheena, the chief however who even knew it herself that she should also be taking part in all this, had only one thing on mind still, and that was who would be her true love. She had already asked the other Summon Spirits for any hints, clues, tips, suggestions, anything, but after a long time of prying to information, all she got was that other Summon Spirits aren't allowed to tamper with other Summon Spirit's works and force.

"Well, at the meantime I might as well tell Mizuho to postpone the move…" Sheena said out loud without even realizing that there was someone who heard her.

"Postpone?" Sheena jumped as she looked at the humble face of her grandfather, Ex-Chief Igaguri.

"Grandfather! Uh…I meant…" Sheena was at a loss of words.

"Tell me, what's on your mind?" Igaguri asked softly with curiosity.

Sheena blushed as she wasn't quite sure as to how she should explain to her grandfather, "You remember Corrine?" her grandfather nodded with a smile, for he knew the joys that he brought her granddaughter, even if she wasn't related to her, "well after he was killed by Volt, he became a Summon Spirit…I guess I should have told you sooner."

"As long as you tell me, I'm happy…" Her grandfather said with a wisdom-like tone.

"…any-way, his name now is Verius, and he's the Summon Spirit of the Heart. Yesterday night he visited me and told me that if I were to form a true official pact with him, I must first find my true love." And at that Igaguri became a bit surprised at the last words, but even if he didn't have a real granddaughter or daughter for that matter, he knew she was all grown up now, and that her having those needs, or wants was natural.

However he still wished her to know his years of wisdom, "…Upon hearing from you, it seems as if this is a test, and like all ninja tests, you must figure it out on your own, And if Corrine, erm, Verius is truly the Summon Spirit of the Heart, then he wishes for you to dig deep inside you. And even if you do find him, whoever he may be, just remember that he is the one that always makes you happy no matter what, he cares about you and nobody else, and he is the one that wishes for the best of your life." When Sheena's grandfather finished, Sheena said her thanks, because she knew there was no way that he or anybody else would help.

Sheena, though remembered Igaguri's words, and tried to think her hardest of anyone in her life, anyone that **she** herself cared for, someone that she'd put her life for, someone that she'd have fun with no matter what, and at the end she came up with four possible people. Four people that she holds very fond and dear memories and value close to her heart.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

And I'm just going to leave it at that. Yep if you haven't quite guessed it's a sort of a cliffie. I'm evil!

Thorns will be up within a week, I promise.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Broken Again

_To those of you who believe that this fic is clichéd/unoriginal/cheesy/corny, well don't fret, because I promise that was only the beginning, and it was only the setup of the plot. The rest of the events that follow will be something that you'll enjoy._

_Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: How do I put this? I don't freaking own Tales of Symphonia! Tis a sad thing._

_**Rose**_

_**Arc 1: The Message**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Dear Beloved,_

"No…that sounds too formal…"

_Dear Hunny,_

"Hmm…"

_Dear Violent Demonic Banshee,_

"Yes, perfect!"

_If you haven't guessed it's the Great Zelos Wilder and I miss you, but mostly your boobs…and butt…aw heck! I miss all your body…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The sound of a gently closed door was heard as a human figure with much prestige, in regards to his manner and impression, walked out. However to even a commoner of Meltokio, even in the slums, he/she would probably need at least a reference to another person, to know who this person is. Carrying a red-waxed-rose-shaped-sealed-envelope began walking down and out of the streets of Meltokio.

Inside the house, laid a man with less prestige, in regards to manner and impression, however almost everybody in the world knew who he was, especially the ladies; on his couch. Looked as if he was a patient in a psychiatrist's office, Zelos Wilder had neglected all surroundings and anything else important, or should I say, important to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_All these years, I'd never expect we'd meet up with people like Lloyd, and that brat, Genis…Kratos, Regal, and get ourselves in such a huge journey. But I guess, if you look on the bright side, I did get to meet with Colette, even if she had a flat body, Raine, ah…my cool beauty, Presea, what a cutie._

_You're probably hoping for me to get to the point of this, well…the reason why it's taking so long, was because I never had a chance to, until now. With all that we had to do, and all that happened, I never had a chance to…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

And besides, nothing could possibly deter his attention away from him…not even girls. But it was true, Mithos was sealed away in Lloyd's Exsphere, the Desian and Cruxis was no more, Derris-Kharlan was gone and could cause no trouble no more, and nothing bad that no law, government or to the very least, a couple of combat, and magic-users can't take care of in a jiffy.

Not the amount of crumpled up pieces of paper in Zelos's study, (you'd expect someone who cheats off of his _hunnies_ would have a study, well let's just say he doesn't **study** on knowledge of the world, but on something more flesh-related) not the dishes that he'd promise Sebastian he'd clean, and not anything else affected him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_You'd think a pervert like me would know how to say this, but now you get to see the true me, or rather the old me. If I could say this without rambling, on and on about our past, and philosophical concepts, I could, so in your and my sake, I'm just going to say it._

_You see, every time I had the chance to tell you this, I was always distracted, no not by girls, but by something that was already in me. It's…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sheena, we caught an intruder!" Two ninjas with covered faces wearing black carrying a man who was trying to explain himself and Orochi approached the chief of Mizuho who was currently in a dazed stance.

"Sheena?" Orochi questioned, wondering with honor, respect, admiration, but mostly a combination of those and the fact that he believes he has a close (friendship-type) bond with her; about why Sheena seemed to be in an unaware state.

Orochi was about to touch Sheena to inform of her that there was something urgent when Sheena suddenly moved around and said in a sort of an apologetic tone, "Oh, sorry, what is it?"

"An intruder ma'am," replied one of the ninjas still holding the struggling man.

"What!? That isn't an intruder, let go of him immediately…" Orochi gestured a hand and the two ninjas immediately left the man unharmed and bowed away.

"Do you know him Sheena?" asked Orochi with curiosity.

"This man's the butler of Zelos's, his name's Sebastian…" responded Sheena as she was in a state or the are-you-okay attitude, (after the training and responsibility Sheena had to undertake, a new personality of chiefdom has entered her.) "Sebastian, this is Orochi, he's my…uh…" Sheena looked as if she was in pain of some sort, "I mean, a friend of mine…anyway" as she said that Orochi left, since he assumed that he'd probably have no part in what was going on, "so what brings you to Mizuho?"

"Zelos sent me… to send you this letter…" said Sebastian quite calm, handing the letter to Sheena; which surprised Sheena a bit, but she knew that Sebastian was a butler, and he probably went in some sort of training to be what he was today.

"Oh?" said Sheena, with interest of a different kind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In all the while that Zelos was waiting for Sebastian to come back; he had decided to wait outside. As he was walking down the stairs with unawareness, he walked passed a girl…

"Hey! Aren't you …Zelos Wilder, the Chosen?" asked the girl who snapped Zelos out of his thoughts.

_Holy crap! _Was the first thing that came into Zelos's thoughts, and it was the **only** thing. _She's…hot!_

Being the pervert he is, and flirting with the many women he has, in reality, he doesn't have any affection to them, but this was the first time he has admitted that someone else **hot** from his heart.

The girl was wearing something that no Meltokian wore, though she didn't wear like **anything** in this world. The way she wore her outfit, revealed accidentally some of her body, which was very well built. She isn't what you would call a slut, but the atmosphere that she gave off, could give any man the impression that she didn't just happen to look the way she does.

"So, what's a sexy woman like you doing here?" Zelos asked slyly.

"Should I answer that?" Replied the women also quite slyly.

_Ooh!_ Zelos's thoughts were aroused, "I guess not…well no fret, the Great Zelos Wilder won't disappoint your kind visit." Zelos's hand moved his hand casually over to the woman's body.

Slap!

_Playing hard to get huh?_ Thought Zelos as his hand was slapped away, which hurt him, surprisingly, to his dismay.

"Think twice! I ain't like your **hunnies**"

"Ouch! That hurts," said Zelos half-jokingly, as he began to engage in an unexpected conversation with the woman, while walking away from his mansion and slowly out the nobleman's quarters, "Oh, and by the way! What's your name?"

"Aliana,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_So…could you bring your sexy self and have a talk?_

_Love,_

_The Great Zelos Wilder_

_PS: Don't forget to wear your dead-sexy outfit, the one you wore for the king's dinner party._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Sheena lifted the letter down and refolding it to put back in the envelope, she saw Zelos walking away with a woman that she knew that Zelos never knew, and touching her butt cheeks, which soon led into another slap.

_Idiot Chosen!_ The swift sound of a wind gushing past the ground as it hit against the crumpled up letter, blowing it slightly, was heard, as a shadow was seen by the corner of Zelos's eye jumping from roof to roof, until it disappeared into the distance, leaving a tear drop floating in the air.

"Sheena…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Now, I said I promised for Thorns to be up, well I'm sorry to say this, I'm not a good fanfic update/writing promise keeper, due to how busy I am. And you're probably asking why I be updating this, because I feel like it, so deal with it._

_But I do keep fanfic content promises, (as in what I write in fics), in which this may sound clichéd still, but it isn't. I assure you!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading, please review. Or I'll sic something deadly on ya!_


	3. Confrontation: Kuchinawa

**For reasons unknown to even myself, I named this fic Rose, when I should have named it Thorns…and the Rose part of this fic will follow Colloyd instead.**

**So anyway, sorry school's been hectic, good thing its Spring Break here, but too bad it only lasts a week. Oh well, here's chapter 3.**

**Enjoy please!**

_**Thorns**_

_**Arc 1: The Message**_

**_Chapter 3: Confrontation: Kuchinawa_**

Why? Sheena questioned; the only thing that was in her mind, she knew that it wasn't a great thing that happened. A day had passed since Sheena left, it was nearing sunset when she had arrived. Shrugging it off wasn't something that easy for her to do, although she did thought of it. As Sheena shook her head, acknowledging to her that this situation was bugging her, but it wasn't something to be frustrated over, she saw Orochi.

"Sheena…" greeted Orochi, "You alright?" he asked in a dignified manner.

Orochi had been appointed for the job of overlooking the moving of Mizuho while Sheena was gone. He was standing in front of the Igaguri House, with a clipboard awaiting reports from within Mizuho.

"I'm fine." Sheena said convincingly, "I'm just going to get ready and I'll be out in a few." She expected to be understood and she was, mind you, but Orochi's expression when she entered the house showed curiosity about Sheena's behavior.

There wasn't really much to get ready for, because Sheena's plan was for the proper dismantling of the village, the transportation of the materials and resources via the support of the Lezerano Company, and finally the moving of the people. Those were the major points, and she felt guilty for not contacting Regal yet. Sheena tried to calm and organize her thoughts, so she sat herself down on the carpet beside the dinner table. She leaned her back on a soft cushion, and cuddled in a solitary state.

"Humph!" came a jeering and scoffing grunt, snapping Sheena's eyes open…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sebastian was already used to the deathly silence of the mansion, what with all Zelos's out-going flirtatious personality. Sometimes he felt as if he were Zelos's mother, doing the duties, even showing a slight motherly care for the young master. To him, it was a time to reminisce about the good times he had. As he tended the flowers, he smiled staring at the ceiling.

Though, it wasn't long until he was interrupted; it was nice while it lasted, he thought, hearing the echo through the interior of the mansion surround him as the front door opened.

"Returned from your date, sir?" He asked formally, placing his watering pot and scissors on the table next to him, allowing him to bow somewhat.

"Heh! You sound as if you were a mother…." Zelos joked throwing himself on the couch.

"So, how was Ms. Fujibayashi?" Sebastian asked curiously, for he knew of their relationship from the day it began.

Lying on the couch, with his eyes closed, arms folded behind his head, and smile were all shattered all in an instant. As his eyes shot wide, staring flabbergasted, he gasped in realization. "Dammit!" Zelos exclaimed almost leaving Sebastian to the silence again, until he noticed the crimson colours of the sunset through the window.

"…I'm turning in" Zelos sighed rather hopelessly…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sheena was still dazed, so when her eyes opened it was staring at the ground, but it slowly turned to face a ninja of red leaning with his arms folded quite arrogantly.

"Kuchinawa!" exclaimed Sheena, wondering how and why he was here, at the same time she was overwhelmed with joy feeling that maybe Kuchinawa had wanted to return, she did hope along with Orochi that he would one day forget the past and live with them again like they were young.

"…" Kuchinawa was still.

"…h-how did you come in?" She awaited an answer, but failed to receive again, "…why are you here?" trying to awaken his senses.

"Secret entrance," The dark ninja nodded at the wall in front of him, "…So, how are you?" He said with regret.

Sheena was taken aback, she didn't expect him, Kuchinawa of all people to have concern for **her**, and especially after all they've been through.

Even when he was young, he wasn't prone to talking or caring much about anything, except for his ninja training.

"I should be asking you the same question…" Sheena replied, "Why are you here?" she just wanted to get it all out…

_DAMN! Why the hell am I crying? Wipe it away Sheena, you're a ninja, you can't let him see you like this…Gosh, what am I saying, it's not like I like him. I guess it's because I miss him so much, I never knew he had those harsh feelings for me, and now he's back just to…visit? Me? No, that can't be! He hates my guts, but..._

"Sheena!" _I gasped, as I opened my eyes I saw his face in front of mine, he was grabbing my hands. We were so close…_"Do you want to know why I came here?" _He looked away, what's wrong with him, I never heard him talk like this ever, _"I wanted to see if I was worthy of coming back here…I was hoping you could help me figure that out…" _worthy? What did he mean by that? _"…If you aren't going to talk, I might as well leave…" _He said coldly as he walked towards the window, I assumed he was going to jump out._

"I'm sorry…" _I said trying to stop him from leaving, _"I was just overwhelmed, I didn't expect this…" _I paused to collect my thoughts, "_Before I go telling you anything, tell me what you mean by 'worthy'?" _I didn't know what to say to him._

"…I don't know,"_ What? He hesitated; he doesn't know, then why did he say that, _"I guess I truly don't know why I came here…Every time I think about it, it makes me sick! I hate you, you killed my parents, a-and dozens of others in Mizuho…"_ he said gritting his teeth,_ "But, after you spared my life that day, I was so confused."_ It almost seemed like he was going mad…Kuchinawa! "_…And then there's the Chosen" _What!? What's he doing bringing Zelos into this? _"…There's one thing clear: I don't like this Sheena. I hate this!" _His scream resonated through me, and I wished I could help; I hated all this as well. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sheena you're right, I **am** an Idiot Chosen!" the sound of crickets chirping was the only thing that kept Zelos company as his mind went blank lying on his bed, hoping to escape his thoughts.

"Zelos." A voice came from within the unopened doors of Zelos's bedroom.

_**No! Mithos!?**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_A feeling rushed through me as if controlling every action I was about to do. As I unmasked his face, I tried to resist, but I couldn't help but move closer to him. Could Kuchinawa be my true love? I didn't know, and at that moment I didn't care. I guess it was the same for him as well, for he began to give in…_

"No!" _I stopped, opening my eyes, looking at his depressed face, _"Stop this foolishness Sheena!" _I snapped out of my senses, and realized what he said was true, _"…Don't you get it?"_ I couldn't reply, for I was too bemused to answer, _"…This can't happen between us…because of that bastard Chosen. And you're idiocy!" _he said placing his mouth-mask back on, and jumping out the window._

"Wait Kuchinawa!" _I cried,_ "What the hell do you mean?" _wishing for an explanation, I almost attempted to follow after him, but I knew there was no way I could find him in the dark._


End file.
